Sweet Dreams
by MrsShemarMoore
Summary: Its the perfect dream. Baby lets make this dream a reality. M
1. The Inevitable

I do not own Criminal Minds. Sadly CBS does.

I just borrow the characters and put the right people together.

This is my first story so be easy on me

**********************************************************

**Sweet Dreams**

" Pen I love you"

"I love you too Derek"

"No Pen, I am IN LOVE with you"

"No your not"

He grabs her hand pulling her close.

"Yes Pen I am. I have never been so sure about anything my whole life"

"But Derek, I'm not…"

"Don't you dare say it Penelope Garcia! Your beautiful! My type of woman. The only woman I want and the only woman I need!" He said glaring at her with anger for thinking that way about herself and also with love. He wanted to make all of those doubts in her mind go away but he knew it would take time. The first step it to convince her that he truly loves her with all his soul.

Tears were slowly running down her face. She wanted to believe him, she wanted to grab him and hold him just to say that she's in love with him too and has been since he first called her baby girl. She couldn't though. That wall was to high for her to be letting down over something that could be a joke.

"Baby Girl look at me. I really am in love with you." He looked deep into her eyes seeing here fear then placed a kiss on her sweet red lips.

"Derek, I love you too…" She shut her eyes praying he wasn't going to laugh in her face but she knew her best friend he wouldn't do that. "This has to be a dream, don't wake up Penelope!"

He smiled. "Baby girl if this is a dream I don't ever want to wake up." He smiled his amazing Derek smile only made for her.

They both laughed at the thought of them dancing around each other all these years. "Baby I have loved you since the day I locked eyes with those beautiful green ones of yours. I guess it just took me a while for my brain to actually catch up. I'm sorry for making you wait Goddess."

"Its ok handsome, I knew you would catch on sooner or later." They laughed as she ran her fingers up and down his well built chest.

He groaned at her warm touch "Baby girl you need to stop that before this leads somewhere bad"

"Who said it would be bad" smirking at him only using her nails this time

" Well the only reason it would be bad because I haven't even taken you out on our first date yet. Plus maybe we should tell the team. They would never believe it."

"Oh alright… If we must" she said with a pout on her face, but Derek could see right through it and smirked "Yes Goddess we must." So until we tell them tomorrow how about we get a movie and maybe some take out? I feel like a little cuddle time with my beautiful Goddess."

She gasped and started walking away only for him to grab her hand and pull her back. "Why are you so surprised that I think your beautiful Goddess?"

"Because handsome, I've never had someone so amazingly sexy even pay mind to me. Now I have the man of my fantasies telling me he loves me and he just called me beautiful. This is overwhelming my Chocolate Adonis "

"No baby girl, what's overwhelming is that I finally have the girl of my dreams in my arms and I'm never letting go!" he kissed her passionately feeling her loosen all over, moving his tongue to her fire truck red lips. She opened them only to intensify the kiss even more. Their tongues sliding together exploring each others new found desire. It was clear now. This is what was suppose to be. He started pushing closer and closer only for her to feel his new found hard on up against her thigh making her moan in pleasure. She fell on the couch, not knowing it was there they laughed. " Baby girl… we have to…. Stop…. or I wont be able…… to resist myself." he said panting as he walked toward the phone only to put it down and say " Hey Goddess, I know if we stay here we are going to get in trouble, so how about we go out for dinner and a movie? Not as our first date but as a…. Distraction." he smiled

"Sounds good with me handsome" trying to regain her composure "I need some cold air after that anyway"

*****************************************************************************************

The next day

The night before was full of excitement, romance, passion, and pleasure. No they did not have sex but just being together was so perfect. Awaking next to Derek was the best moment of her life. Watching him sleep, holding her, and smiling in his dreams. She placed a tender kiss on his chest before getting up from bed and starting to get ready for work. She showered, dressed, and put all of her make up without Derek even nudging so she snuck out of the room and started to make breakfast for them both to enjoy together.

*****************************************************************************************

He started to get cold without her by his side so he reached to pull her close only grabbing air and the blanket. "Baby Girl?" he started to worry but the then the rush of aromas from the kitchen came towards his nose. "mmmm seems my goddess is makin breakfast" he said getting up heading towards the kitchen.

Not seeing him coming in she was dancing around the kitchen singing My boo by Usher and Alicia keys

(there's always that one person who will always have your heart. you'll never see it coming cause your blinded from the start. Know that your that one for me its clear for everyone to see oh baby you will always be my boo!) he loved how perfect that was for them, it will now and forever be their song. He watched her dance and sing for a few more minutes until he decide to cut in. "Goddess may I have this dance?" she gasped not knowing he was watching her. "Of course sweetness" they danced not caring about anything else, him and his boxers and her wearing her apron.

"Penelope Garcia, I fall more and more in love with you each day." he said placing a sweet kiss on her lips

"I love you too handsome but you have to get ready for work and I have to finish cooking breakfast or we will be late for work."

"Alright baby girl. After breakfast we tell our family about us and start our first day as a couple" he smiled hearing those words finally being said

"Sounds amazing sweetness, now go get your cute tush in that shower before I make you" giving a very seductive grin.

"Oh goddess, promises promises promises" he laughed

******************************************************************************************

to be continued...

next chapter we will enter the BAU and tell the team or "the family" about our new couple

Rewiew for me =)


	2. The Begining

**I do not own Criminal minds.**

**Sadly CBS does.**

**I just borrow the characters and put them together right!**

***************************************************************  
**

**This morning Garcia and Derek walk into the BAU building holding hands, this was not uncommon between the two love birds. They all said their good mornings to the team and headed off in different directions it wasn't until lunch time when everyone started to get confused.**

**The text read:**

**Everyone meet me in the Bull pen**

**--Morgan**

**"****Hey JJ do you have any idea what Morgan wants?" Reid asked**

**"****No but it sounds kind of urgent"**

**"****Hey Garcia did you get the text from Morgan?"**

**"****Yeah I'm heading down there now. It sounds kind of important." She said smiling as she walked past them. She knew what Derek wanted, it was their plan the whole time.**

**********************************************************************************************

**They all gathered into the bull pen with Garcia trailing behind. She walked past the crew and stood by her man. They both looked at each other and smiled. He could feel her shake in his hands, not because she was scared or nervous just because this was it. Everything she always dreamed of with Derek was about to be put out on display when they told their true family. They slowly waited for the first sound.**

**"Um Derek? You wanted us to meet you here?" Hotch protested**

**"Yes guys, I did want you to meet me here. I have something very important to tell all of you."**

**"And that would be?"**

**"I'm in love with Pen and we are together." He couldn't help but smile as he felt his heart squeeze in his chest from excitement. This was the first time he said it out loud to anyone that was not her and he wanted to yell it from the rooftops. That would have to wait though the first thing that had to be done is hearing their reactions as he slowly drifted back to the world from his high abyss.  
**

**"****NO FREAKIN WAY!" JJ said being the first to figure it out**

**"****Are you kidding me?!?! If your kidding I'm going to have to kill you both!" Said Emily seconds later**

**"****Finally, I thought I was going to have to order you two to realize your feelings" said Hotch trying to hide the smile on his face**

**"****Wait you guys knew?" asked Derek giving a puzzling look**

**"****Of course we knew. It was all we had not to scream it to your faces" Reid jumped in.**

**They all laughed and the girls gave out hugs while the men produced hand shakes. All happy for the new found romance of Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia.**

**"****Hotch we will have to talk to Strauss."**

**"****No we don't. I talked to her over a year ago. For all she knows you two have been dating since"**

**"****So that's why she gave me and Derek the flowers that said happy one year! I always wondered what they were for."**

**The whole team burst into laughter and enjoyment as good news went through the was the beginning of everything for them. What took them so long to find was now able to be unlocked and ready to be expanded to the fullest extent. The family knew and approved, and everything was going to be alright.  
**

**********************************************************************************************

**Date Night**

**"****Hey baby girl you almost ready?"**

**"****Just about sweetness. I got to shut my babies down and get my stuff then I'm all yours!"**

**"****mmmh is that a promise my Goddess?"**

**"****Forever my Chocolate Adonis" He smiled with joy in his heart to hear her say those words. He would make that legit one day but it was far to soon to speak of. At least out loud anyway.**

**********************************************************************************************

**After going to her apartment and picking out the perfect dress for this very occasion and his tux they soon left to go on their first official date.**

**"****Derek where are we going" she said with a whine in her voice and a pout on her lip**

**"****You'll see as soon as we get there baby girl"**

**"****But I want to know now!"**

**"****I'm not giving in Goddess"**

**"****Fine!" Crossing her arms around her chest but she couldn't pretend to be mad at him even for a second. He grinned at her sending the love in his eyes right to her making her heart melt "Sweetness your going to have to stop looking at me like that, I might just fall deeply in love with you." **

**"****That was the plan baby girl" They both laughed just as they arrived to their destination. **

**"****Um, Derek. Where are we?"**

**"****You will see my Goddess. Just wait a few more moments" He ran around the truck holding one hand out and the other rapped around his back playing cute. **

**"****My lady" he gestured taking her hand in his helping her from the truck**

**"****You bet your sweet tush hot stuff" **

**A few moments later they walked into a tall dark building. The walls were stories high and the hallway was narrow. "Derek this is making me nervous" she said squeezing his hand tightly "Don't you trust me baby girl?" "Of course, with my life" Just as she said this they walk through two big arched doors leading to a huge restaurant. Candles were glowing and tables were covered in red matching here lip stick. There was a man playing the piano to classic melodies and a built in waterfall was splashing down. "Oh Derek, its beautiful" she said as tears were welling up in her eyes. "Not as beautiful as you my Goddess" He looked straight into her eyes sending his complete and utter feeling through her soul. He knew he couldn't look away or she might not understand how true this was for him. After a few moments of staring deeply into her eyes he placed a sweet kiss on her lips and then upon her forehead. "Come on baby girl lets make this dream a reality" **

**They were seated shortly and was served their dinner, it was everything she always wanted no what she always needed. This man she could spend the rest of her life with and she had no doubts at all. He soon asked her to dance and she quickly declined but that didn't last long. He pulled her up close to him hearts beating so close together it seemed they were one as they flowed on the dance floor. He looked into her eyes once more breathing the air that swirled around them and placed his forehead on hers "I love you Penelope Garcia. You are my everything baby girl" They continued to dance, everything and everyone seemed non existent to them. Nothing else mattered.  
**

**********************************************************************************************

**To be continued….. **

**So far from being done! **

**Review it so I know how I'm doing! **


	3. Its not over yet

**I do not own Criminal Minds. Sadly CBS does.**

**I just borrow the characters and place them together rightly. M&G as should be  
**

**Alright so Truthfully I've had this fantasy in my head for a while now… but after you read it I doubt you'll blame me.  
**

**********************************************************************************************

**The end of their first date was coming to a end. Neither of them wanted it to and neither of them would allow it. The music had since come to an stop and the breathing was paced as they kiss in the middle of the dance floor. Finally coming up for breath Derek finally speaks "Baby I don't want this to end. I'm not rushing you but…." Before he could even finish his sentence she grabbed his hand practically dragging him to his truck. Going to go open the door to get inside he pushes her up against the it making it slam in the process. This kiss was hard on their lips squeezing against hers, his tongue dragging against her closed lips until she allows him access only to tease him first. Feeling all the passion course through their bodies his hands roaming her luscious curves and hers tight around his shoulders pulling them closer into the kiss. He slowly pulled away making her want him even more. She let out a low moan "Derek…"**

**"Not… here… baby…girl." Derek said trying to catch his breath. Both entering the truck they knew this ride would be one of the longest of their lives. The want for each other burned in their eyes and the closest apartment wasn't close enough. Pulling into the garage Derek and Pen walked into his house together only to be surprised by a young bouncing Clooney.**

**"Goddess I have to let him out for a minute so he doesn't disturb us tonight"**

**"You sure you can hold out that long there handsome" she said giving him a very seductive grin only making the throb in his pants become more painful**

**"Guess we will just have to see then wont we" grinning ear to ear**

**After letting Clooney out he makes his way back into the house only to find his Goddess finishing off a glass of water. There was a shine on her perfectly plump lips as the last little drops of water cling to her waterproof lipstick . He couldn't resist himself any longer, he ran up behind her twisting her towards him and kissing her again. This time only to be sure that every drop of water was off those lips. He pushed closer and closer to her until she was stuck in between him and the counter. He placed his hand above her head on the cupboard making sure the weren't going hit them. Giving only a second for he to breath he swooped her off her feet carrying her into his bed room. The walls were a light shade of brown and his bed was made with red and black sheets. There was African sculptures here and here and his old Bomb Squad vest hanging on the wall along with all of his football memorabilia. It was just how she would imagine it, everything symbolizing Derek in a perfect way. He placed her down gently on the side of the bed not wanting to go to fast. He looked at her as if asking permission and in response she pulled him down and they both pulled themselves farther onto the bed. She felt him smile in between the kiss both laughing. The passion, the love, and even the friendship was put into the moment. She was beautiful to him and she started to believe every second. He loved everything about her from her sweet flowery scent to the red lipstick that would stick to his lips. Slowly he started unbuttoning her shirt and never losing contact he slipped it off exposing her bra. He blushed and her heart clenched in pure excitement. She slowly pulled up his shirt making her hands rub up his body not only for his enjoyment but hers too. She knew exactly what she was doing but doing it with her Chocolate Adonis was another story. He was on top of her now kissing her neck and slowing down when he got to her chest only making her moan in pure want. He sat up and she started taking of his belt and then undoing his jeans sliding them off his firm butt and his strong calves.**

** "Baby girl your over dressed"**

** "Guess we are going to have to fix that now aren't we?"Smiling ear to ear he started to slide her skirt down her luscious hips, she grabbed for the blanket trying to cover herself. "Oh no you don't goddess I want to see all of you!" She started to shake as he got them off."Beautiful" was all derek could mutter feeling himself get even more aroused. Knowing she was doing this to him made her calm.  
**

** All that was between them two was her black laced underwear and his gray boxer briefs with his hard on begging to be released. "Are you sure about this baby girl?" "More then anything my hot chocolate" He stated kissing her neck slowly leading down to her chest, tracing her bra line making her squirm wanting more. He reached behind her releasing herself to him. He couldn't help but stare and she felt him get harder on her stomach. **

**"You ok hot stuff" she teased him **

**"Oh yeah, but you wont be in a minute" He grabbed her nipple with his mouth making her push forward towards scratching his back with her nails. Doing this with both of her breasts he would twirl his tongue around the desired nubs and them tweaking them with his teeth making her grab his head to pull him closer. He stopped making her want more. **

**"Derek please I need you now" he simply just shook his head slowly dragging his upper lip down her stomach skipping the desired spot and down to her thigh. She arched her back and he pulled off her panties and threw them over his shoulder not losing her sight. At first he just took one finger rubbing her slit to tease her but it backfired and made him growl deep in his chest feeling her wet warmth and desire against his hand. He situated himself and had his mouth at her opening using his fingers to open herself to him he started to play with her clit with his tongue and using his index finger to feel the inside of her moist walls. He felt her start to clench up against his finger so he slid it out and placed two inside making her go over the edge her screaming his name and her nails digging into his shoulders. There was nothing better tasting then his baby girl he took every last drop. He climbed back up straddling her while she came back to earth**

** "Handsome I have never seen anything sexier then you in those boxer briefs; well until you take them off"**

** "Is that a hint?" he smiled**

** "You read me so well" he grabbed a condom from the drawer and was about to put it on when she grabbed it and ripped it open. Motioning for him to come over he followed her command seeing him get harder over her assertiveness. She slid down his underwear exposing himself to her. He moaned at the hot breath floating towards him as she started to slowly stroke him. She took him inside of her mouth making him groan. "Oh baby girl" She heard his voice get deeper and deeper as she took him in more and more. His head tilted back, eyes shut in the back of his head as he started to slowly thrust opening up her throat for him. He was going to explode if she kept twirling her hot tongue around his head like that and she knew it. Slowly she slid her tongue up and down his hard shaft while kneading his balls. This was it, he tried to step away but she wouldn't let him and she took in every bit of him. It took him a few seconds to regain control. "Wore out sugar?" giving that wicked grin "**

**"Not even close Momma "**

**He gently pushed her back onto the bed and started kissing her deep thrusting his tongue in and out of her mouth and then started at her ear lobe and kissed down her jaw line. Bodies squeezed together her breast against his chest and he could feel her nipples get hard against him every time he hit that spot. She stopped him and got on top finding his spot right along his collar bone as he tensed his back up towards her. She slowly started to kiss downwards tracing her tongue across dent in his abs. He was done; he flipped her over and kneeled between her legs opening them up for him. Slowly he started to slide himself in feeling the heat pour from her but stopped. She begged for him to be inside of her and he couldn't deny her any longer. He thrust deep inside of her making her yell his name. Deeper and deeper, faster and faster he knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer so he slowly rubbed her hips down to her clit and with a flick of the wrist she was done for. Screaming his name, not caring who heard. With her release he came seconds later with her name on his lips. Both panting hard and fast the first to recover was Derek. Not wanting to lose contact yet he pulled her on top of him and grabbed the blanket. "Goddess are you ok?" she didn't answer."Pen talk to me. Are you ok?"**

**"Oh… what…. Yes sweetness, I'm the best I've ever been actually." He smiled pulling her in for a sweet kiss as they both fell into a deep sleep not letting go of each other.**

****************************************************************************

**Sorry it took me so long i just didn't want to ruin it.**

**So tell me how I did. R&R please and thank you**

**P.S thanks to all of those who already left me reviews, they were amazing!**


	4. A Sudden Surprise

**I do not own Criminal Minds. Sadly CBS does.**

**I just borrow the characters and put them together properly. M&G**

**Sorry its so short**

******************************************************************************************************************  
**

**It was well past noon when Derek started to wake up. Her hand and head lay upon his chest and he couldn't help but smile. That was the best sleep he's ever had in his life and no doubt the best sex he's ever had, it was with a woman he had feelings for, a woman he was madly in love with. He just sat there watching her sleep and feeling her warm breath go in and out on his chest. He never wanted to lose this and he would make sure of it. She deserved the best and although he didn't think he was, he was sure as hell going to try to be.**

********************************************************************************************************************

**Pen was having the most amazing dream of her life, she had just had sex with her Chocolate Adonis and she was now cuddling with him. How could this dream get any better. She soon started to rise only to realize that whole night wasn't a dream. She looked up and him to find him watching her sleep**

"**Good morning Goddess"**

"**I'll show you a good morning hot stuff"**

"**I might have to take you up on that" smiling as he leaned in for a very passionate kiss**

**That was until the phone started going off. "Morgan" not realizing he had Pen's cell. **

"**Morgan, sorry for waking you two but we have a case you need to be packed and on the jet by 6 tonight." Hotch gave him all the details over the phone and hung up minutes later**

"**Baby girl…."**

"**Its ok handsome, ill make it up to you when you get back" she grinned sheepishly **

"**Mama I think its me who has to make it up to you, but for now get your sexy ass over here!" he grabbed her pulling her on top of him making her gasp and laugh in his arms. **

********************************************************************************************************************

**Derek's flight left exactly at 6pm that night. He didn't want to leave his baby girl but he knew that's what his job required. He would always be caught in this situation and she understood and took it in stride.**

**Pen was in her office right afterwards just reorganizing and trying to keep herself occupied while her family was away when there was a knock on the door.**

"**Enter if you dare"**

"**Um. Hey Pen." Kevin mumbled**

"**Oh. Kevin. What do you want?" She said hating every minute of him being here**

"**Well.. Um…"**

"**Spit it out Kevin! I don't have time for this!" She yelled impatiently **

"**I'm still in love with you!" **

**Not so long ago she specifically told Kevin it was over for good. She knew she wasn't in love with him and he knew it too. The fact is that he couldn't accept it. Kevin had also heard about Agent Morgan and Penelope's new relationship and as soon as Morgan got a case he jumped at the opportunity to win her over. **

"**Kevin you know I'm with Derek now. I told you it wouldn't work out, he has always had my heart and you knew it from the start. I don't know why you would think any different now that he's away on a case."**

"**Because Pen, if you were with me I wouldn't have to leave on a case out of no where leaving you here alone. I deserve a chance to make you happy not him."**

"**You had your chance Kevin and it didn't work. Get over it and leave before I delete your entire existence."**

"**Fine. I'll leave for now but trust me Pen you will realize I'm the one for you. Not that shallow jock of yours now."**

**He stormed out of her office and out the building. This wasn't over and she knew it. Why did Kevin have to be so self concerned? "Its none of his damn business who I'm with as long as its not him." she murmured very angrily. For now she wouldn't tell Derek of this incident but if it happen again she would be sure to let him beat him to a certain pulp. She found herself smiling at that and rolled her eyes at the thought of her Chocolate Adonis being jealous over her. **

********************************************************************************************************************

**It had been a seven days since the BAU had taken the case in Baltimore, the unsub had been abducting rich young white girls around 18 years of age with long black hair. The new girl that had been missing name Tia Newmon D.O.B June 4th**** 1991. She has been missing for 3 days and the unsub made sure to kill on every fourth day. Hopefully she would be found in time but the chances were slim from where they were looking at it. He left nothing, no prints, no hair, nothing. Sadly Tia Newmon would more then likely be gone by the morning. On the home front in the BAU office Garcia was tweaking her babies and getting them upgraded when all of the sudden out of no where a white rag comes around her face smelling very sweet then everything went dark…**

********************************************************************************************************************

**Alright at first I was going to go all mushy with this story (even though it would of suited me just fine) but I decide to add a little suspense.**

**Thanks to all who has been reviewing, I really needed it a special thanks goes out to you! **

**To be continued…. **

**R&R please**


	5. Never Again

**I do not own Criminal Minds. Sadly CBS does.**

**I just borrow the characters and put the together correctly! M&G**

**********************************************************************************************

**Everything was dark. The only visible light was a small slit in a boarded up window. The room was cold, wet, empty. Fear was now rushing through the veins of Penelope Garcia. She awoke on a small white mattress on a dirt floor chained to a pole against the wall. The first thing that came to her mind was Derek but she had to get away from that right now. She had to think, think about who would do this and why. Her mind suddenly shot back at lynch telling her this wasn't over. It had to be him. There was no doubt about it. Minutes later he would walk through the only door. What would she do? What could she do but sit there and wait it out? There was a knock at the door.**

**"Good morning my love."**

**"Kevin what the hell are you thinking?! Get me the fuck out of here!"**

**"Oh sorry of course, just give me a few minutes."**

**Pen just sat there with a strange look on her face. That was too easy she thought. What was the point in him taking her if he was going to let her go that easily she wasn't going to complain though.**

**"I'm back my beautiful" he held a key in one hand and a gun in another. "I'm sorry about me having the gun Pen. I know you don't like them but this is for your own good, our own good.**

**"What are you talking about Kevin?"**

**"Well lets get you upstairs and then I will explain."**

**He unlocked the other handcuff from the wall and walked her upstairs to the kitchen. She soon realized why it was so easy for him to let her go up. That son of a bitch put a giant metal rod along the whole house and he soon handcuffed her to it.**

**"There you go Pen. That way you can stay here with me forever!" He said with a grin on his face.**

**"I don't want to stay here with you Kevin"**

**"Oh I'm sure you will reconsider. You see pen, I have your boy Morgan on watch and the rest of the team as well, and you know it would be unfortunate if something was to… well happen to them." Showing her a video from about an hour ago proving that he wasn't lying.**

**"You wouldn't dare!"**

**"You want to try me? So from now on Penelope Garcia you will be at my beckon call. Everything I say you will do and do it with a smile on your face."**

**********************************************************************************************

**The team had just finished up the case that afternoon surprisingly they caught the unsub before he could kill poor Tia. He was a young man about 20 who was dumped viciously by a girl from Baltimore. He soon went crazy afterwards and wanted revenge.**

**Derek was going to wait and not call Pen to tell her the good news. Only because the flight would only take about forty five minutes and he wanted to surprise her with his presence. So they loaded up on the jet and Morgan got to work on the case file so he could make it up to his baby girl for leaving so abruptly that day almost a week ago. They soon landed and he rushed back to the BAU building and her office.**

**"Baby girl! Pen where are you?" he started pacing around trying to find her but no trace was to be left. Trying to call her cell he was left with her voice mail. Derek was starting to panic. Rushing to her apartment and then to his he soon found a note on his door and it read:**

**Sorry Morgan but Pen has decide that she's better off with me. Have a good life ALONE.**

**--K.L**

**"She couldn't have, there was no way she would leave me for Kevin… would she?" He called up JJ to see if she heard anything but she didn't answer so he got up with Emily.**

**"Em did Pen say anything to you about her leaving me for Kevin?"**

**"No Derek why?"**

**"She's gone and Kevin left me a note saying that she was leaving me for him."**

**"I don't have a good feeling about that Derek. Get everyone to meet in the bull pen. We have to find out what happen."**

**About thirty minutes later they were all gathered in the bull pen and Morgan explained everything that happen when he got home. Everyone knew that Pen wouldn't leave Derek for anyone and they all found it odd that she didn't call anyone or even left a note so they got security to get them a tape of that afternoon while they were gone. First they saw Kevin going into her office and leaving in a angered hurry and then a few hours later him going in silently with a trash container and them him leaving with it. Obviously heavier and fuller then a few minutes before. That's what happen, he took her and hid her in the trashcan.**

**"Morgan did you notice any hint of chloroform?" Hotch asked thinking about how he got her into the trash in willingly.**

**"Damn it. Yes, but I was just thinking it was her sweet perfume smell. I wasn't looking for a chloroform smell. I should of noticed it when I first walked in what if she's hurt? It would be all my fault…"**

**"No it wouldn't be Morgan. None of us noticed and we all went to her office after you left abruptly." Emily spoke up trying to convince him.**

**"Look everyone we have to find her so Morgan you and Reid go to Kevin's apartment. Emily go look in her office and see if you notice anything that isn't usual and JJ you go talk to everyone in this building to see if they seen lynch walking out either times. I'll put out an APB on his car and make sure there are road blocks throughout the city."**

**"Um Hotch." Reid spoke up "The road blocks would be pointless. Given the time frame she has been missing for over 2 hours. He would be out of the city at least by now."**

**"Alright so I'll call the state law enforcement and get them to set up stations and inform other closer states as well"**

**Derek had already been flying out the door when Reid finally caught up just to jump into his truck in time before speeding off. When they finally made it to Kevin's house they saw the horror of his world. Pictures of Penelope were everywhere. Some of when they were together but most of here walking down the street or sitting talking to her friends and even some of her and Derek together in which his head was cut out and replaced with a picture of himself. "What a freak" Derek thought to himself sending chills down his spine.**

**"Alright Reid lets get looking. Look for anything that has to deal with a hideout of his or maybe a plan for him taking Pen. Lets just hurry and find my baby girl"**

**They searched for hours only finding some more photos and even some hair of Penelope's that he tied into a ribbon keeping it on the other side of his bed to lie next to. Then as they were about to give up hope they found a map giving all the details of where he would take Pen once they were "MARRIED".**

**"Oh hell no!" Shouted Derek getting more angry. "Not if I have anything to do with it. He wont lay a hand on her!"**

**There were 6 places on that map but it was a start. A start to find his baby girl and it was the only hope that had for now.**

**********************************************************************************************

**It had been 8 hours since Pen had been abducted and Kevin was making her to do chores around the house. That was his plan to treat her like a dirty house wife and slave. At first Pen didn't do anything he had said but then he pulled out a cell and hit speed dial. "Hey Tommy, Pen's not obeying her future husband. Who do you think we should kill first? Maybe Morgan." He said with an evil laugh.**

**"NO STOP! I'll obey, I'm sorry." Begging as tears started to form in her eyes  
**

**"That's what I thought bitch." Kevin slammed his phone shut and giving her more to do.**

**He was now making her scrub every inch of the house and every 30 minutes just for fun he would go over and kiss her passionately and when she didn't kiss back he would smack her across the face and just walk away until next time. All she could think about was Derek and praying he would come rescue her just like all the times before but this time she didn't know how he would find her. She left no sign at all and she didn't even tell him that Kevin threatened her earlier. "How would he of known?" tears slowly started to roll from her eyes and she just used them to scrub the floor. That was the only thing they were useful for right now….**

**********************************************************************************************

**To be continued….**

**I want to thank so many of you for the reviews! It made me want to write this chapter so much faster for you all.**


	6. Shield

**I do not own Criminal Minds. Sadly CBS does. **

**I just borrow the characters and put them together correctly. M&G**

*****************************************************************************************

**It had been 48 hours since Garcia had been missing and they were only on their 3****rd**** destination on Kevin's map. Coming up with less and less information on where he had taken her, the team's spirits were fading. Each house on the list was at least 40 minutes to an hour apart and it was taking to long. It might be to late before they found Pen.**

**Arriving at the 4****th**** place outside of Denmark Co they parked their cars a little distances away from the big house and slowly went in guns cocked. Morgan entering first giving the signal that the entrance was clear he slowly started up the stairs. The long walk up, the creak of the stairs, the laughter coming from an old TV playing was making the furry inside him grow and the angst of finding his girl worse. He made it to the last door on the left and was ready to kick it in when the door knob started to turn. It opened with a fast notion "Freeze FBI!" Yelling as Morgan pointed his gun right towards the man's head. "Hands on your head and knees on the ground" Taking his wallet from the man's pocket it reveled that his name was Thomas Grandich. Calling Hotch to come up he cuffed him and was "taken care of"**

"**Where's Penelope Garcia?!" Hotch questioned him sternly **

"**Ha if I'd ever tell you. Plus she's better off without that jock leading her on." Thomas said glaring at Morgan**

**Derek practically grabbing his throat "Where the hell do you get off…."**

**They pulled him off and continued to question him as Morgan went upstairs to think. He walked into the room where he so thought his baby girl would be only to find cameras. Cameras were everywhere they had previously been. Documents of him, JJ, Emily, Hotch, Reid, and even Rossi where on the screens and next to it was a small cell phone. Derek picked it up looking for anything that could help him find Garcia and that's when he found it. Kevin's number and the directions to where he would be. He flew down the stairs and told the team but before he could finish his sentence Thomas spoke up.**

"**Good luck finding her in time" He choked on his utter happiness and the fear in Derek's eyes**

*****************************************************************************************

**Garcia had finished her chores for the day and Kevin threw her back into her dungeon. It was darker this time and every inch of her body ached. Ached in pain and ached in fear, fear for her life and she feared for her families as well. So she just let the couple of days slowly and painfully roll by with the only hope she had that her prince would come on his white horse but in logics sense it was slim. **

**Around noon the next day he let her out and made her make him food. He'd walk over to her and kiss her again but she refused every time to take the kiss and she ended up with a bloody and bruised face. He was done.**

"**Alright my love, we will see what happens next time."**

"**Oh and hey BABY GIRL…" **

"**Don't you dare call me that Kevin. EVER." Pen had all the anger from these past couple of days in her eyes. No one was going to call her baby girl other then Derek Morgan himself and she wasn't going to stand by and let him even try. He left it alone for that moment and went upstairs to lay down. A few hours later she hears him calling her.**

"**Penelope come up here now!"**

**She staggered up the stairs pulling the cuff along the narrow bar only to get to his door and see him laying there. "What" she glared at him "Just come here" She walked over to the bed where he was and he grabbed her by her wrist throwing her down onto the bed. He cuffed her other arm to the headboard making her spread eagle. "Just hold still Pen you know you want this just as bad as I do." he tighten her cuffs and got up on the bed with her. It was all Garcia could do not to break her wrists to get free. She screamed while tears welled up in her eyes. "Please Kevin don't!" She was crying, begging, pleading but none of that helped he started to kiss her neck and then started to unbutton her shirt slowly exposing her bra to him. A slow moan came from his mouth as he started to kiss her again.**

***CRASH* The door went flying open as Special Agent Derek Morgan ran through it. He picked up Kevin by his throat taking him off of Penelope and threw him against the wall. "Don't even think about moving, you breath wrong and this bullet will go through your skull" Derek had the gun cocked at Kevin making sure he didn't blink until hotch got up the stairs. Once the rest of the team made it up he ran over to Penelope to uncuff her and take her in his arms.**

"**Its ok baby girl, I'm here. I'm never going to let him touch you ever again." His voice was weak with tears. Weak from the fact that if they had been a few minutes later Kevin would of hurt his baby. "I'm so sorry baby" He pulled her closer making her feel like he would never let go.**

"**You didn't do anything hot stuff" regaining her thought**

"**Baby I left you and didn't call when we got onto the plane. I should of checked in but I wanted to surprise you. What if we didn't….."**

"**But you did Derek, you made it in time. I'm still here" She looked up at him and into those beautiful browns.**

*****************************************************************************************

**The team flew back to the BAU office all surrounding Garcia as if they were her shield to the world. They were her family and she loved every single one of them one particular man different from the rest as Morgan pulled her closer to him and she laughed at his sternness with a smile on his face. Once home, Derek got her settled and started to plan how to make up his leaving for the case to his baby girl…. Maybe a special trip and ring was in store?**

*****************************************************************************************

**TBC**

**Alright I'm so sorry this took me so long. I've been pretty upset about the death of a musical genius (my opinion)**

**Alas thank you for the reviews! Keep them coming, it brightens my day =)**


	7. Healing

I do not own criminal minds. Sadly CBS does.

I just borrow the characters and put them together correctly. M&G

******************************************************************************************

After arriving back the BAU Hotch sent Garcia to the hospital. The Whole team drove her to the hospital and waited in the waiting room for the doctor to give the news. Well everyone except Derek who was next to her the whole time waiting for the X-Rays to be complete and all other tests to be done. Soon the doctor gave her a clean bill of health and told her to just rest and make sure to clean the wounds so they could heal faster. "Oh don't worry doc, I'll make sure my baby girl does everything you tell her to. Thanks doctor" Garcia rolled her eyes at him. She had never had anyone to actually care that much to watch her every move and to make sure that she did exactly what the doctor told her to. When she was a child and got hurt she had attention but none as much as Derek gave her. She liked it but hated hospitals. The smell, the lights, the death, everything but she knew as soon as Hotch gave her that look that she had no choice at all in this decision.

Once checked out of the hospital, she was sent home. Hotch gave both her Morgan 3 weeks off to rest.

"Boss man I'm fine. Its just a few scratches and bruises." she whined

"I don't care what it is Penelope. If you step in this office for anything then DIRE need then I'm going to have to have Morgan spank you." He tried to stop the smile on his face but it just didn't work. Garcia turned a bright shade of red as the rest of the team burst into laughter. Morgan put his arm around Garcia and led her out to his truck and they headed towards home. Their home.

******************************************************************************************

He helped her from his truck and carried her inside even though she practically demanded him to put her down. He just gave that Derek grin and kept walking. When he got to her doorway he pushed the key in with one hand still keeping her very steady.

"Wait Derek!"

"What's wrong baby girl?" concern growing faster in him

"The only time I want to be carried over the threshold is after my wedding. I know its pretty pathetic but its something I just want. So please let me walk in myself." she turned to walk in but he grabbed her arm pulling her towards him.

"Hey silly girl, that's the cutest thing I've ever heard. I have no problem waiting until after our wedding to carry my goddess over the threshold." He smiled and her heart tightened. "did he really just say after our wedding?" she thought to her self. Feeling herself turn 4 different shades of red.

"Hey baby girl did you know that when you blush your whole body turns red. Its rather sexy." He kissed her very gently to avoid the cut Kevin left on her lip.

Every night Derek would strip to his boxers and lay down next to his baby girl he would look at her and start kissing every scratch, bruise, scrape, and cut on her body and then he would apply the medicine just as doctors orders. Everything seamed to heal in record speed. All the cuts were merely scars before the week was up. They had the next two weeks to do whatever they pleased.

******************************************************************************************

He had planned out the perfect date for them and it all started with a ride on his motorcycle to their destination. All the arrangements were made; weather checked, clothes chosen, food made, money brought. She had another plan going on in her head as she got onto the motorcycle behind him squeezing his body and rubbing her hands on his abs. They drove down a long back road and feeling the vibrations from the motor cycle in between her legs was making her do crazy things. She felt the surge of energy rush through her body as she slowly nibbled at the back of Derek's neck.

"Mama if you don't stop with them love bites I'm going to have to kick you off this bike…… and make sweet love to you on the ground below us" he joked at but becoming more serious after the next bite

"mmmm sounds like a plan to me handsome" kissing him on his magical spot and biting the back of his collar bone again

"That's it! C'mere!" He couldn't take it anymore, it had been a whole two weeks since Penelope had been rescued and he tried to keep the sexual content to a minimum but this woman sure knew how to work her stuff on him. It was going to be the death of him one day. He stopped and parked the bike only to pick her up and wisp her into the tall grass beside them. "Baby girl I love you, you're my everything." laying her down he passionately kissed her lips. She started to kiss him back but he slowly pulled away smirking when she moaned a little. "Baby if you keep doing that my plans I have made for us will be ruined. So come on lets go!" he pulled her up and she lost her breath and laughed at his eagerness

******************************************************************************************

They arrive about 20 minutes later to an old beach. The sand was the whitest and the water you could see through almost never-ending. He took her helmet and she just gave him an evil glare

"Derek you know I don't like beaches."

"My goddess I think you will love them after today" He smiled and took her by the hand only sit her down on a close bench to take their shoes off. He laid a blanket down and set up a beautiful picnic and they watched the sun slowly go down. After eating he asked her to go for a walk with him hand in hand down the beach. That's when she came upon a giant note written in the sand made by drift wood and rocks.

Penelope Garcia, you are everything I have ever wanted and without you my god given solace I wouldn't make it through another day. Please don't make me go another second without you being mine and mine forever. Baby Girl, Will you marry me?

He looked up to read it again and then looked down to see her reaction. He slowly got onto one knee, took her hand in his, and pulled a small black box out of his pocket. The ring was silver and had a small diamond in the middle in the shape of a heart with two emeralds placed on the opposite sides. It glimmered in the now fading sunlight.

"So goddess will you marry me?" He held his breath waiting for an answer

"You bet your sweet tush hot stuff!" tears were streaming down her face as he jumped up and grabbed her in his arms placing a passionate kiss on her lips and then on her forehead as a single tear ran down his face. The team slowly came from their hiding spots and all clapped as JJ and Emily ran over to their best friend and squeezed the happiness from her. Everyone was so happy for the now engaged couple even they all knew it would happen sooner or later, it actually happening was unbelievable.

******************************************************************************************

TBC

Review pleaseeeeeee

Sorry it took me so long I've been pretty busy with work.

Thanks to Alex Brooks for listing to my ideas.


	8. Finally here

**I do not own Criminal Minds. Sadly CBS does.**

**I just borrow the characters and pair them correctly. M&G**

**********************************************************************************************

**6 Months later**

**"Breath Morgan!" Yelled Reid trying to get the pacing groom to calm down.**

**"If you don't stop pacing your going to wear a hole in the church floor" Hotch laughed at the sight of his best agent getting worse off by the second.**

**"What if she backs out? What if she realizes she deserves better? What if….."**

**"SHUT UP!" All the agents yelled at once humor in their voices. They all knew how much Penelope loved Derek and they all knew she would never back out of marrying the man she's been chasing after for over 5 years now. Derek stopped dead in his tracks just glaring at them only to start back up again.**

**********************************************************************************************

**Conditions were no better on the woman's side. They had all been rushing trying to make everything perfect. Roses straight, hair set up perfectly, dress clean, make up done, NOT ALLOWING DEREK TO SEE THE BRIDE (on which he tried on one occasion.) , everything. Pen however was just looking off into space.**

**"Pen are you ok" JJ interrupted**

**"….. What oh yeah, I'm fine. Just nervous I guess."**

**"He'll be at the end of the aisle Pen."**

**"I can only hope" she let out a laugh but she still worried.**

**Emily rushed in after getting her hair and make up done. "Alright Pen. Do you have everything? Something borrowed?"**

**"Uh hair clip."**

**"Something new?"**

**"My newfound desire to strangle you." She gave a silly grin**

**"Funny. Its not my fault I have to keep you in line. If it wasn't for the team, you two would be married and in Jamaica now. Now something new?"**

**"Very true." She laughed "Uh my heels"**

**"Something blue?"**

**"Blue Garters" She winked at the girls who burst into laughter and shook their heads**

**"Now something old?"**

**"Oh no. I don't have anything old!" She started to pace. " That's it weddings off!"**

**"Penelope Garcia, are you telling me you wont marry my son over not having something old?" Fran was amused at seeing her future daughter in law panic at something so silly.**

**"It can't happen. The wedding wont work without all the proper things." She started to tear up as slow drops fell upon her face.**

**"Penelope, I was just coming in here to give you something if you would calm down. Here, its my necklace that my mother gave me when I got married."**

**"But Fran, I cant take this from you." She started to well up even more**

**"You hush. Its part of the Morgan family tradition and my son loves you. We all do Penelope. So please, I would be honored if you wore this at your wedding."**

**"Thank you so much Fran" She hugged her tightly and smiled when Fran laughed at her**

**"Wedding back on?" asked Emily impatiently**

**"Of course. You need to relax Em, its like you're the one who's marrying Derek and not me."**

**"No its just all of us have been waiting for this moment forever and I want everything to be perfect." She said as she stormed into the bathroom trying to find more make up to fix Pen's.**

**********************************************************************************************

**10 Minutes to go**

**Derek was fiddling with his tie and still pacing around when they heard a knock at the door. "Baby girl?!" He asked franticly making sure she wasn't there to say she couldn't go through with it.**

**"No Derek. It just your mother." She opened up the door slightly "I'm just here to get the man that's going to walk your lovely Penelope to you." She smiled and looked at Hotch ready to go.**

**Penelope's father died in a car accident along with her mother so she had no one to walk her down the aisle. That's when it came to her, no one would do better then the boss man himself! Her and Derek sat him down in his office one day and he gladly said yes.**

**********************************************************************************************

**Time to start**

**"Wow Garcia you look beautiful.." Hotch said starting to stare**

**"Thanks boss man!" she kissed him lightly on the cheek**

**"Are you ready?" holding his arm out for her**

**She let out a breath of air while taking his arm " Never been more ready for anything in my life."**

**********************************************************************************************

**Derek stood at the end of the alter waiting for his bride. He was so nervous and it got even worse when the music started.**

**"Morgan relax." Reid the best man nudged his arm**

**"I'm trying."**

**Seconds later after all the women were upfront his beautiful bride walked towards him. All his nerves were depleted after that second in time. All he wanted to do was run to her, pick her up, and get all this slow stuff done. He wanted her to be his forever and it was taking what seemed forever to do so.**

**Hotch took her to the respected spot and kissed her temple only to take his spot in the line of groom's men. Derek stepped down and grabbed her hand, squeezing it a little as he faced her at the alter. "Goddess you look beautiful." She blushed at him "You don't look to bad yourself handsome" He gave her that Derek Morgan smile that made her weak in the knees. They wrote their own vows and read them to each other Derek starting first.**

**Penelope Margaret Garcia,**

**I dubbed you my baby girl five years ago and ever since then you have grown in my heart. From Baby girl to Goddess to my God given solace and it doesn't stop there. I want to be the man who tells you every day your beautiful, to be the man who wakes up next to you every morning, to be the man who fathers our future children, and to be the man who will do his best to give you the happily ever after you deserve. I love you with all my existence Penelope Garcia.**

**Penelope Garcia was in full tears now as she started to say her written vow's to Derek**

**Derek Fredrick Morgan,**

**Ever since the first day I latched on to those big brown eyes of yours I have been stuck. I never want to tell another man I love him, nor will I ever be able to. My heart has been yours for a very long time now and it always will be. Derek you are my knight in shinning armor when the day is dark and my super hero when things seem to fall. I would be the luckiest woman in the world to spend the rest of my life with you and to wake up next to you every morning. I love you Derek Morgan**

**A silent tear slowly slid down his cheek and she finished her vows. She looked up at him and her heart melted at the sight of her super hero Derek Morgan with a tear on his face and a smile on his face.**

**"Who gives this woman this marriage to this man?"**

**"WE DO" the whole team say in unison as everyone laughed at their enthusiasm**

**"Do you Derek Morgan take Penelope Garcia's to be your wife?"**

**"I do." Derek said proudly. He wanted to kiss her so badly**

**"and do you Penelope Garcia take Derek Morgan to be your husband?"**

**"I do" She looked deeply in his eyes only making her cry in happiness**

**"The rings?" Reid holds out Pen's ring and JJ gives her Derek's**

**"Now repeat after me, With this ring I thee wed."**

**"With this ring I thee wed" Derek slowly placed the ring on her finger**

**"With this ring I thee wed"**

**"With this ring I thee wed" Her heart jumped**

**"By the state of Virginia I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"**

**Derek grabbed her in pulling her as close to them as possible kissing her with the most passionate kiss he has ever given. Everyone was clapping and crying around them and all they saw was the moment they were in.**

**********************************************************************************************

***knock knock knock***

**Penelope woke in a sudden not realizing she had just fallen asleep on the couch. Getting up to open the door Derek storms before she can reach it.**

**"Garcia, Baby girl… um…. We need to talk…"**

**Wearing the same clothes as he wore that faithful day about 8 months ago….**

**********************************************************************************************

**The end.**

**So what did you think? Should I write another?**

**That's to everyone who reviewed! It really kept me going!**


End file.
